percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Clues of the Moon: Chapter 3
The Clues of The Moon Characters Evan D'Agostino Selene Story Evan D'Agostino III The Moldy Moon Book The Library of Olympus. It's basically the godly Library of Congress, only floating a couple thousand feet over New York, along with Olympus itself. I asked my mom, Athena, if I could come here to study for a big essay on the War of 1812 (one of the many wars about some Olympians not wanting to move to America). Of course, I was in the "mist" section right now, which included every bit of info that is altered by the mist. The library was gigantic. It was a white, dome shaped building with olive trees surrounding it. Vines grew on the front walls, and a nice garden for reading was in the back. It was like heaven for a son of Athena. I strided through the marble book shelves, hoping to find a good book. I started to turn a corner when I noticed a pale light glowing from a book next to me. I stared at the book, which looked like a pocket guide. I slowly pulled it off the shelf, and stared at it. The book was black, but the edges of the pages were silver, like they are gold on Bibles. On the spine, written in silver, said "Ημερολόγιο Σελήνης". It translated into "Selene's Diary" or, "Moon's Diary." I shrugged and opened it beginning to read the pages. There was a couple mentions about being thte sky, have a jack*ss brother, and having tons of affairs with mortals and gods alike. I never knew Selene had a naughty side. I flipped farther through the pages, until I came to a page half written. The last words were "They have my moonstone, and Hecate's. All my faith is in Allen Arce and his allies to stop the Titans from stealing the moon." That's weird. Selene and Helios were supposed to have faded back when Rome was started, and Allen is a Scottish name. I wondered who this dude was, and what these moonstones were. Suddenly, the book started to glow. Words started to streak across the page, saying "Hello, Evan. I need your help. Find Allen Arce, and tell him that this book is a clue." I gasped, thinking to much of how this was just like in Harry Potter with Ginny and the diary. I started to let go of the book, when it glowed again. The words said, "I will teleport you now. Only you will be able to figure out what my clues mean." I threw the book, and started to run down the hall when an intense light surrounded me, and I started to fall. Next thing I knew, I was on the floor of some forest, surrounded by a couple other teenagers. They all stared at me, and one dude pulled me to my feet. "Let me guess," a girl said, "Selene sent you here, and you have one of the various clues of the moon." I nodded wondering what the hell I had gotten myself into. Category:The Clues of the Moon Category:Fan Fiction Category:Dagostino Category:Chapter Page